Avatar ep 2
by CKNola
Summary: The rest of Antons first day at Xaviers. (R/R)


Thanks for the previous reviews, I'm working on grammar (although that probably won't be noticable till part 3 since I was finished with this part before I posted part 1.)  
As said before All characters belong to Marvel except for Anton who is, once again, mine, Mine, ALL MINE.  
Also I may be asking for it here, but will gunfreak tell me what a 'mary sue' means?  
  
Chapter 2. 'School starts or, Nicknames'  
  
Anton followed Cyclops to the classroom; he entered to hear Ororo talking about something in England.  
  
"Ah, Anton, pick a seat, you can introduce yourself to the other students later."  
  
Anton noticed a seat placed for him between Rouge and some girl in a yellow jacket.  
He sat down, and grinned at Rogue.  
  
"It was at this point that King Henry the 8th decided to cut off relations with the Roman Catholic Church which resulted in what?" Ororo asked.  
  
Anton raised his hand, a mock bored look on his face "Anton?"  
  
"It resulted in a lot of things, but most noteworthy is the Church of England, also less persecution of Protestants, and the beheading of his first wife." He answered.  
  
"Good, for now we'll focus on the Church of England" Ororo smiled, obviously pleased the new student atleast had some grasp of history.  
-  
Class ended before too long and Anton stood up mock stretching his legs, he wasn't the sit down long type. Some of the group headed for the door straightaway the boy next to Rouge stuck out his hand to Anton.  
"Hi, I'm Bobby"  
"As said before, I'm Anton."  
"Nice to meet you, the girl in the yellow jacket is Jubilee" Bobby said as Jubilee popped a stick of gum in her mouth, looking as though she had been waiting to do it since class began.  
"And that's Kitty." Bobby continued, as the friendly looking girl that was standing next to Jubilee waved.  
"And this is John" Bobby motioned to the blond guy in the flame shirt who shook Antons hand.  
"And you know Rogue."  
"So what's your power?" John asked somewhat rudely.  
"John, can't you converse a single sentence before asking rude questions." Ororo said sternly.  
"Sorry Ms. Munroe." His eyes darted to the floor then looked at Anton expectantly.  
"Energy absorption, I absorb energy from light and stuff and redirect it. I can do energy blasts, I can also use it to enhance my strength and speed or fly, or make myself damn near invulnerable."  
"Language please?" Ororo looked at Anton.  
"What?"  
"Try and keep your language clean." She scolded.  
"Be glad she didn't drag out a swear jar, the basic rule is first time it's a buck, second time it's 2, and so on." John explained.  
"What's your tab up to?" Anton asked, smirking sarcastically at John.  
"Next time he does it is 2 weeks allowance." Ororo added her own kind of smirk looking at John.  
"It's lunchtime, you'd best go eat." She said to the students.  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day, I woke up too late to eat if I was gonna catch my plane, and the food on the flight was so disgusting I decided it'd be better to starve."  
"You think that's bad wait till you taste Scott Summers cooking on Friday." John commented, getting laughter from everyone else, and a slight giggle from Ororo.  
  
The newfound group sat together at a table; a chubby kid looked around for a place to sit and Rogue motioned him over.  
"Howdy." He said in an accent that Anton noticed as definitely Texan. "I'm Fred, you must be Anton."  
"What does some superspeed guy do new bulletins for everyone?" Anton asked  
"Naw, well sometimes Pietro does if there's big news. Otherwise news spreads fast here anyways. I mean new students aren't an everyday occurrence." Fred explained.  
"Gotcha." Anton nodded as he bit into his hamburger, which John called 'safe' to eat since Jean was the resident cook for Thursdays.  
  
"So what shall the newbies codename be?" John asked.  
"Huh?" Anton asked quizzically.  
Bobby sighed before answering "Everyone here has nicknames, they either pick them or someone else does if they can't think of one. Like I'm Iceman because my power is freezing stuff. John is called Pyro since he can control fire. Kitty is called Sprite by some, Shadowcat by other, and Jubilee is just plain Jubilee because her powers are fireworks. Freddie here is called Blob cause his power is being immovable."  
"Least it ain't a Texas joke." Freddie observed.  
"Let's see you absorb energy, how about Charger?" John offered.  
"No way." Anton shot it down.  
"Hmm, Powerhouse?" Bobby chimed in.  
"Better but no." Anton grinned; he had to admit he was enjoying being a center of attention.  
"How about Avatar?" Anton offered. Getting quizzical looks from all.  
"What does that mean?" John asked.  
"It's Hindu mythology, an Avatar is the embodiment of a God…or one of the embodiments. There can be 100 Avatars for one God. Besides it sounds cool, and doesn't sound too geeky."  
"A tad pretentious perhaps?" John asked.  
"Nah, I mean there are people who will call themselves things like Hercules or Zeus at carnivals, so why not Avatar the hero?" Anton made his case.  
"Hmm, Avatar to the rescue, I like it." Jubilee gave her approval.  
"Avatar saves city, yeah it'll do" Kitty smiled.  
"Avatar it is." Bobby said and extended his hand to Anton again.  
The 2 shook hands.  
"Anyway after class is over what say we all meet up back at the main entrance, we need to show Anton here around the school."  
Anton noticed that Bobby almost seemed to be the commander of the group.  
"Yeah, I think shop class is next, so we males better head to the garage."  
"Shop class, ha, hello A plus. My dad was a mechanic." Anton smiled.  
"Great, he's gonna ruin the curve" John said.  
"There is no curve, you just score bad because you don't study" Bobby laughed.  
"I still say there's a curve." John argued as the guys got up. Anton followed, but quickly turned back to wave goodbye to the girls.  
  
"Mechanics was fine, but Algebra was boring, I darn near fell asleep like 3 times." Anton said.  
"You're not the only one." Jubilee said, and mocked wiping sleep from her eyes.  
"One thing, you never said why we use nicknames & code-names. I get the feeling given the special selection it has more to do with than typical high-school fair."  
Bobby smirked "Well, we're all mutants here, so we joke there are 4 options for us.  
For those of us like our group here, we look human. When we're done with school we can go back to normal human life if we want as normal, well-educated people.  
Option 2, for those who don't look human but have no major powers is to stay here and be a teacher since there isn't much else too do.  
Option 3 is to be a hero, fight for good and all that. Which the teachers do as the 'X-men' they're the ones who stopped Magneto with the whole Statue of Liberty thing."  
"Can't say I'm surprised, didn't really think any team of normal humans could take him down. So what's option 4?" Anton asked.  
"Option 4 is the 'bad' option, becoming a villain like Magneto. In the case of either options 3 or 4 we need a code-name, if option 1 happens it's something fun to call each other if you meet in the outside world." Kitty explained.  
"I think I'll gun for number 3, I could deal with the whole saving the world deal." Anton grinned "besides if villains are half as stupid as they are in the movies I wouldn't want to be associated with them.' Anton commented.  
"What do ya mean?" Fred asked.  
"Well, like if I was fighting the hero on a moving platform, like a train, and the hero looked behind me and jumped down, I would jump down too instead of turning around to see what he saw." Anton explained  
The group laughed.  
"And I wouldn't use any plan where the final step is really complicated, like 'Align the 12 stones of power under the light of a full moon and…, Instead my plans would be more like 'push the button'"   
More laughs.  
  
"Well, that's about it that all students have access too, there's other stuff you get access too as you stay and all. And we're here at the girls room, with Ms Grey at the door." Bobby finished a rather long speech.  
"Alright you've all been out late enough for the full tour and conversation so it's time to get some sleep, you do not want our new student to sleep in on his second day do you?"  
"No Ma'am" the group, sans Anton, did in unison.  
"Very cute, Anton, you'll be in the same room as John and Bobby if that's not a problem with you." Jean said.  
"None whatsoever, but if I get chills in the night I'm gonna throw you out." Anton looked at Bobby, who looked almost insulted.  
"Off to bed, scoot." Jean said, and the group did as directed  
--  
end of ep  
Authors note: First of all the examples of villian stupidity come from Eviloverlord.com  
Incase you can't tell I'm expanding on the movie characterizations, mostly useing the deleted scenes to do it.   
Info on the next ep, an intro of Beast (who is adult in my version, a teacher) and a attempt at humor with Cykes cooking. (writing Cyke isn't easy so I decided to give him a fallible area, cooking) 


End file.
